


True To Life

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Drooling, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Fellatio, Hair Pulling, M/M, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan and Brian, post concert adrenaline rushes, and the things that result from them.





	True To Life

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually been to an NSP concert, so I apologize if I got certain things wrong. I did my research, but there may be a few mistakes.

"Dude," said Dan, "I've got the weirdest boner right now."

"Dan," said Brian behind his mask, "when do you not have a boner?"

"I don't suffer from priapism, thank you very much," Dan said, his tone joking.

It was true - he had a rager of an erection, which he was trying to fit into his cup.

"You seem to get hard at the drop of a hat," said Brian.

"I'm still young," said Dan.

Brian gave him a Look.

"I'm still younger than you," Dan amended. 

"I can't argue with that," said Brian, "what with chronology and whatnot.

Dan snorted.

"That's a fancy word," said Dan. "We should put it in a song."

"I can't really think of a way to make it sexy," said Brian. 

"I could," said Dan.

He glared down at his cock, which was still throbbing. 

It was stubbornly refusing to go down, because since when was Excalibur cooperative?

"So?"

"So what?"

"So think of a way to make it sexy."

Brian crossed his arms, and he was smirking at Dan.

Dan couldn't see Brian's mouth, but he'd seen Brian's expression through the mask enough that he could read it pretty well by now, and that was most definitely a smirk.

Although now he was thinking about Brian's mouth, and his cock twitched again.

Dan groaned, a long, drawn out sound, and he glared down at his cock.

"Can you just... you know, go jerk off in the bathroom, see if that'll help?"

"No," said Dan, and he leaned back, trying to resist the urge to rub his face.

He'd been made up.

He was more or less dressed.

He'd even wrangled the cup on, but he was still hard, and it was... uncomfortable.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll have to change out of everything, and then we'll be late for our set, and I'm not gonna make our audience wait just because I had to rub one out," said Dan.

"I mean," said Brian, "it'd be in character."

"I'm not my character," Dan groused.

"I know that," Brian said, in a slightly long suffering tone, "but if you're gonna embody him, you might as well... embody him."

Dan snorted.

"Talk about embodying," he said, and he waggled his eyebrows like Groucho Marx.

Brian snorted behind his mask, but he looked amused.

"Well," he said, "you could try thinking of quadratic equations. That tends to help me when I've got a boner and I need to get rid of it."

"Nah," said Dan, "that'd give me panic attacks. I hate that kind of complicated math."

"Dead puppies?"

Dan winced.

"That's just unpleasant."

"I don't know what to tell you, man," said Brian. 

"Tell me you still find me hot even though I get boners at super inconvenient times," said Dan, away that there was a hint of whine in his voice.

"I still find you hot, especially because you get boners at inconvenient times," said Brian.

"Why "because"?" 

"Because when we're on stage, I'll know that you're dancing around, but the whole time you'll be thinking about how badly you want my cock," Brian said, as if that was a thing that you just... said.

"I could be thinking of other things," Dan sputtered, more for the sake of his dignity than to argue about anything. 

... who was he kidding.

He'd given up on his dignity a _long_ time ago. 

"You could be," said Brian, "but I know you're not."

Dan flushed, and he licked his lips. 

"I... I like other things," he said, and he cleared his throat. 

"Oh, you do," said Brian, and he was carefully adjusting his mask, "but I can always tell when you're horny because of me, specifically."

"Oh yeah? How can you tell?" 

"You get this... look on your face," said Brian. "You do, admittedly, have a horrible poker face."

"I dunno what you're talking about," said Dan. "I've got an _excellent_ poker face, thank you very much."

"Maybe when it comes to playing poker," said Brian. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," said Brian, "that I can read you like an open book, should I wish to."

Dan snorted.

"I've got some secrets," he told Brian. 

"I don't doubt it," said Brian, "but the ones that I know about you aren't that secret."

Dan stuck his tongue out at Brian.

Brian gave Dan a Look, which implied a raised eyebrow, albeit one obscured by a ninja mask. 

Dan flushed, and he rubbed his hands together, shifting from foot to foot. 

"I mean," he said, and he cleared his throat. "Um." 

"Um?" 

"Um," said Dan. 

"Not a good argument," Brain said, and his tone was downright _breezy_.

"I wasn't aware we were having an argument," Dan said. 

"Oh," said Brian, "we're not. I just like yanking your chain."

"You could yank more than my chain," Dan said, and he was smirking, just a bit.

Brian rolled his eyes, his expression amused.

"You're such a horny fuck, you know that?" 

"We are literally in a band called "Ninja Sex Party,"" Dan reminded Brian. "I don't know what else we could be."

"We could be doing it ironically," Brian pointed out.

"I don't think either of us have that much irony, even if we tried," said Dan. "Not hipster enough."

"How hipster would you have to be in order to have "Ninja Sex Party" as their official name?"

"Super, super hipster," said Dan. "I'm thinking man bun, and maybe a beard that you could lose a small child in."

"How small a child are we talking? Because you'd need to be zygote level in order to get to those levels."

Brian made a face, and Dan grinned. 

It was nice to know that he could yank Brian's chain as much as Brian yanked his. 

It was a small bit of retribution, but it was something.

"I should meditate," said Dan. 

"Yeah," said Brian, and he was fixing his outfit in the mirror. "I'll leave you to it. Try not to cum in your costume before the show is over."

"I'm not going to cum in my costume," Dan grumbled. 

"You will," Brian said, and Dan could hear the smirk in his voice. "But not until after the show."

Dan snorted, and he gave Brian the finger. 

Brian gave Dan two back, and then went off to entertain the crowd.

Dan sat on the complimentary couch, closing his eyes, and he began to count his breaths. 

Okay.

He could do this. 

* * *

Dan came out of the dressing room about ten minutes later, all swagger, his mind more or less at peace, his cock noticeably less turgid. 

The crowd roared when they saw him, and his heart swelled. 

God, he was the luckiest guy in the world, wasn't he?

He got to experience all of these people be so... excited to see him.

To hear him sing.

Being a rock star - even a low level rock star - was kind of exhausting, and it kind of ate his soul, but... there were perks.

He went up to the microphone, rattled off something pithy, and then Brian began to play.

Tupperware Remix Party wasn't with them this time, which was unfortunate, but in a way, it was almost... nice.

They were back to the old days.

The simpler days.

And Dan was singing.

He always came more alive when he was singing - he danced, he spun, he was as animated as if he was drawn on paper. 

He was more himself when he was singing, and he knew that.

He went through his own songs, did a few covers, and he looked into the great expanse in front of him - he couldn't really make anyone out, with all of the lights in front of him, but he could hear them - he could practically _feel_ them, the overwhelming crush of so many human beings in one space.

This wasn't even a particularly big venue, but every time he got on stage, it was like the first time, every time he did it.

He made eye contact with Brian, and Brian was doing his angry Ninja Scowl, but his eyes were bright, and there were a lightness to his movements that he was usually lacking.

Who would have thought he'd have found something like enlightenment while wearing spandex?

... actually, if anyone was going to achieve some kind of bliss in spandex, it would probably be him, what with one thing and another. 

He was singing, and it was meltingly hot under the stage lights, but it was just right.

As much as he wished that he could sweat, sometimes it could be handy sometimes.

His makeup stayed nice, and his costume would be dry, and he was as close to sublime as he could be, with his gawky, lanky limbs and his strange face.

* * *

They sang an encore - two encores, enough singing that Dan had to be careful, or he'd lose his voice, and it was wonderful, and it was perfect, the way it almost always was.

They didn't even have anyone especially obnoxious - nobody grabbed, nobody groped, nobody threw anything onto the stage.

He was so hopped up on adrenaline that he was practically bouncing, even as Brian kept playing, and Dan kept singing.

They were something like gods, in that very moment, and it was as close to immortality as Dan would ever ask for.

* * * 

The concert ended - after three encores, and a meet and greet with fans, and even after all of that, Dan was still on edge, still bouncing, his hands shaking.

Brian was watching Dan with an interested look, and he was still wearing the ninja mask, but even through it, Dan could read his expression. 

"You're awfully worked up," Brian said, in that same flat dry tone that he was so good at.

Dan groaned - an honest to god groan! - and he pressed close to Brian. 

He pushed Brian's ninja mask up, just enough that he could get to Brian's mouth, and he kissed Brian, right there, backstage.

Okay, so it was a bit uncomfortable, and just about anyone could walk in on them, but now they were a pretty open secret, and besides, everyone else was busy putting things away, getting stuff more packed up.

The fans had all gone home, leaving the crew, and most of the crew was busy.

It was just the two of them, behind a heavy red velvet curtain, and Brian's back was being pushed into the cool brick.

_Brian_ was sweaty - his hair was damp, and his fingers were clinging to Dan's cape, his mouth hot and wet and familiar against Dan's.

Brian's mouth was dry - he must have been thirsty, after all of that music playing, which made sense.

Dan usually went through a few bottles of water, but then again, he was speaking more.

Brian's hands were going lower, to rest on Dan's hips, and Dan sighed, a long, deep sigh.

He was still... buzzing, from all of the adrenaline, from all of the everything, but he was starting to relax.

He was shaking, and he sighed again, his tongue in Brian's mouth, and Brian's tongue was in his mouth, and they were just kissing each other, kissing and kissing, like the cover of a romance novel, or maybe a particular sort of movie.

Not really a mainstream one, admittedly.

Although....

Dan broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Brian's, panting against Brian's face.

"You think we'll ever see, like, a gay romance novel with kissing on the cover?"

"Hm?"

Brian was blinking at Dan, his expression faintly foggy.

He looked silly with his mask halfway up his face like that, but in a weird way, Dan appreciated it.

He was always faintly amused by the sight of Brian looking less than dignified, especially when Brian wasn't _trying_ to do that weird thing of his, where he managed to look dignified, even when he was doing something especially stupid. 

"You think they'll ever have a gay romance novel with, like, the intense soul kissing type of shit?"

"I have no idea," said Brian. "Why? Have you taken a sudden interest in gay romance novels?"

"Maybe I'll write one," said Dan. "It'll be... it'll be about a ninja and a rock star who fall in love."

"Would the ninja also be a rockstar?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "Why not?"

"Just wanna make sure it's true to life," Brian said, and he was kissing along Dan's jaw, his breath misty, his lips soft against the rough stubble.

"Right," said Dan. "True to life. That's... mmm... that's important."

And then they were kissing again, more deep soul kissing, and Dan was moaning, his hips rolling forward, his hands on Brian's shoulders, then on the back of Brian's head, his fingers tangling in Brian's ninja mask, tugging it further up Brian's face.

Brian was nibbling on Dan's lip, and Dan was moaning harder, his hips still grinding forward.

He was still wearing the cup, and he was... he was very hard.

He wished he could sweat, as overheated he was just now, and he was damp with some of Brian's sweat, and they were... they were probably doing this in a place that they shouldn't have been.

It was kind of weird - for all that Dan had Brian pressed into the wall, Brian was very clearly the one who was guiding the kiss.

It was Brian's fingers in Dan's hair now, and Dan was shuddering, his toes curling, his eyes practically rolling back in his head.

Fuck.

Brian was good at kissing, and Brian was good at pulling at Dan's hair, and Brain was good at pushing all of Dan's buttons.

He was good at fucking everything.

Dan would be annoyed about it, except that Brian was good at being a friend as well, good at being a lover, and how could you be mad at someone who was good at _that_?

Brian was angling Dan's head down, so that Dan's head was lower, and Brian was taking control of the song, as Dan began to shake, clutching at Brian's shoulders. 

God, there was so much kissing, so much spit.

It was so... debauched, to be making out backstage like some kind of groupy, or a kid in theater camp.

... admittedly, Dan had never gone to theater camp, although he'd heard enough stories about some of the stuff that people got up to.

He used to be jealous about it, honestly, because he wanted to have those kinds of adventures, but... fuck it.

He might have been a bit of a late bloomer, but he was doing shit now, and that was the important part, right?

"Dan," Brian mumbled, right against his mouth, "you're in your own head."

"Sorry," said Dan, and he was, too.

"It's okay," said Brian, and he was grinning against Dan's lips. "I guess I'm not working hard enough, huh?"

"Working hard enough?"

Dan's head was spinning, just a bit.

Brian's fingers were tangled in his hair, forcing his head down, and it was sending little bolts of pain right down Dan's spine, to settle in Dan's dick.

Dan was shuddering, and his mouth was wide open as he panted.

"Fuck," Dan said, and his voice cracked.

"We are, unfortunately, out of lube," said Brian. "Much as I'd love to plow that sweet ass of yours."

Dan's knees went weak, and his cock twitched in his spandex.

Oh _god_ , he was so hard - he was even more hard than he had been, and that was saying something.

"So I guess I'll just have to settle for fucking your sweet mouth, huh?"

"I g-g-guess so," said Dan, and he licked his lips. "How difficult your life must be."

Brian snorted, and then they sprang apart, because there was someone coming towards them, and okay, that was... that was awkward, and it was a bit embarrassing.

A little bolt of shame went through Dan, but it wasn't even shame about being caught making out with a dude.

... huh.

That was a neat thing to think about - the fact that he was even embarrassed about fucking dudes anymore, the way he had been lo those two years ago.

No, he was embarrassed at being embarrassed, which seemed like some kind of perpetual motion machine.

He was blushing so hard that his face was dark red, and his mouth was very dry.

He licked his lips, and he smiled at the stagehand, who was giving both of them a knowing look.

A little stab of panic hit Dan in the middle of his chest - _what if they tell someone?_ \- and then it died down.

People kept to themselves, for the most part. 

Why spread rumors? 

But making out like a pair of teenagers backstage... was generally kind of frowned apart.

"We should... go to the dressing room," Dan said, and he cleared his throat.

"Right," said Brian, and he reached out, taking Dan's hand in his own.

Brian had smaller hands than Dan's, but they were strong, and they tugged Dan towards the dressing room, as Dan tried not to trip over his own feet, and his cock tried to bore a hole through the cup.

It was... a weird sensation, to be sure, but this was all weird.

His heart was beating very fast in his ears, and he was running on the adrenaline from the show, and the arousal that was pounding through him like a toothache.

And then they were in the small room, and Brian was closing the door behind them, locking it, and he was... rounding onto Dan, and he was pushing Dan onto the couch, kissing Dan for all he was worth.

Now Brian's head was over Dan's, and Brian's ass was pressed against Dan's erection, as Dan ground forward, moaning against Brian's mouth.

Brian's fingers were fumbling at the ties of Dan's clock, and then it was free, and Dan was pulling it off of his fingers.

He was kissing Brian, as Brian pushed down the straps of the leotard, and Dan let that roll down his body, leaving him topless, as Brian's fingers stroked along his chest.

Oh god.

It was... it was almost too much, it was intense, it was enough to make his eyes roll back in his head, as Brian's lips pressed kiss after kiss along Dan's face, and Brian's blunt fingers twisted Dan's nipples.

Dan was shuddering, panting like he'd been running, and he was still kissing Brian, kissing Brian hard enough that it was almost hurting.

Almost. 

It’s that gleeful, joyful edge that’s better than any high, almost as good as having a giant auditorium chanting his name.

And then… it stops.

Dan pauses, whines in the back of his throat, and then… there are fingers in his mouth.

Two fingers, and Dan is sucking on them, rolling his hips up into Brian’s ass, as his face is fucked. 

“You look so good like this,” Brian said, looking down into Dan’s face, and he’d lost the ninja mask at some point - it was just those startlingly blue eyes looking down into Dan’s face, and Dan was shaking, as he sucked, sliding his tongue between the two fingers, letting them press down on his tongue.

He was drooling down his chin, to his chest, and wow, that was… that was obscene.

This was all so fucking obscene, and he would have been embarrassed by it, except there was nobody else here, and... well, realistically, maybe he was making filthy blowjob noises, but he was making them after going on stage and singing about boners.

Dan knew that he had some shame left - he operated on it a bit too much sometimes, unfortunately - but the reserve was… much smaller than it had been. 

“You love having something to suck on, don’t you?” 

Brian’s thumb was stroking across Dan’s upper lip, and Dan moaned around the fingers, nodding vigorously. 

“You’re just a horny little cock slut for me, aren’t you? Just a needy little thing that needs a hard, thick cock in your mouth to be happy.”

Dan moaned again, louder, and began to bob his head, actively blowing Brian’s fingers now.

It was like something out of those godawful hentai that Arin was always showing him, and it should have been awkward, but Dan was so turned on that he didn’t care.

“Say it,” Brian said, and he was tangling his hands in Dan’s hair, forcing Dan’s head back, baring Dan’s neck. “Say that you’re a horny little cock slut.”

“I’m a horny little cock slut,” Dan said, and his voice cracked.

“Who’s horny little cock slut are you?”

The wet fingers were tracing the outline of his lips.

“Yours,” Dan said. “Yours, always yours, please Bri, _please_!”

“What do you want, Danny?”

“I want to suck your cock, Brian, please!”

“Why do you want to to suck my cock, Dan?”

Dan paused, his horny rambling momentarily short circuited.

Luckily, Brian seemed to have caught it.

“You want to suck my cock because you’re a horny little cock slut,” Brian told Dan. “You just want me to fill your mouth with my stiff, hot cock. You want to suck a fat dick until your jaw hurts. You want to drool all over your chin, you want to have cum all over your lips, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, please,” Dan gabbled. “Please, let me suck your cock, let me suck it, please, please!”

“Such a good boy, begging so pretty,” said Brian, and then he was… shoving Dan onto the floor.

Dan made a startled noise, and he stared up at Brian, then shook his head, trying to clear it a bit.

“Bri, can you warn me before you do that again, please? I’ve got a bony butt.”

“Sorry,” said Brian. 

“It’s fine,” said Dan, and he made a bit of a show of rubbing his ass.

“I’ll kiss it better,” Brian said. “Later.”

“Later?”

“Right now,” said Brian, and he was reaching out, grabbing a handful of Dan’s hair, pulling Dan closer, “I just want you to to suck my cock.”

“I can live with that,” Dan said, and he kept his tone agreeable, as he shifted closer.

“Good,” said Brian, and he was… pulling on Dan’s hair, as Dan began to unzip his pants.

Dan moaned, and he fumbled Brian’s pants open, wrapping his hand around the length of Brian’s cock, giving it a few leisurely strokes. 

Brian shuddered, his hips rolling forward, and he humped into Dan’s fist.

“You want it in your mouth, don’t you, slut?”

Brian’s hand was resting on the back of Dan’s head, his fingers tangled in Dan’s hair, and then Dan was leaning forward, mouthing at the head, getting pre-cum on his lips.

It was salty, and then Dan was opening his mouth, and he was taking Brian’s cock into his mouth.

Just the head, to start with - he sucked on it, pressing his tongue against the slit, and Brian was shuddering.

“God, you look so good like this, Danny. I can’t get enough of seeing you with your mouth full of cock, just bobbing your head like that. This was all I could think of, when you were dancing around. Just how badly I wanted to fuck your gorgeous face. Fuck!”

Dan took Brian all the way down, his nose against Brian’s belly.

It helped that Brian was pushing his head down, and he was beginning to swallow around it, as Brian’s fingers in his hair got tighter.

“Fuck, you’re such a slut, Dan, you’re fucking… made to suck cock, you’re perfect for this, that’s what you’re good for, holy fuck it’s….”

Brian was just babbling dirty talk.

Dan kind of tuned it out, focusing instead on giving a good blowjob.

He’d gotten a lot better at it than he had been, that was for sure.

Brian was twisting Dan’s hair in his hands, hard enough that it was probably biting into Brian’s fingers, but Brian didn’t care, Brian didn’t seem to care about anything but keeping Dan’s mouth on his cock.

Brian was using his leverage in Dan’s hair to control the depth and power of the thrusts, and they were getting… they were getting stronger, they were getting deeper, and he was just… swallowing, he was taking it.

He was taking Brian’s cock, right down his throat, and it was intense, it was enough to almost be scary, but no.

He trusted Brian. 

His own cock was aching and desperate in the cup, and he was reaching down, shoving the cup to the side, which was _exceedingly_ uncomfortable, but… fuck, that was better, having his cock free helped, as he squeezed it.

Until Brian was nudging his hand away, giving Dan a Look.

“No,” Brian said.

No explanation.

No suggestion.

Just “no,” and how was Dan supposed to argue with that?

Especially around a mouthful of cock, when it came down to it.

He kept bobbing his head, kept letting Brian fuck his face, because sometimes it was nice to just be here for one thing.

Sometimes, it was nice to just be here to give pleasure, whether it be with his voice or with his mouth. 

He’d have offered any part of himself to Brian, if Brian asked.

Hell, Brian didn’t even have to ask particularly hard.

It was a slightly unsettling realization to have - that he would have done just about anything for Brian - but he'd had it many times since the two of them had started all of this, and he was almost used to it by now.

Dan sighed, and he was sobbing, just a bit, his cock throbbing against his belly in the spandex, his nose running, his eyes running, all of him a big, sloppy mess.

"God, look at you," said Brian, and his tone was affectionate and humiliating at the same time, enough to make Dan's stomach twist up in interesting ways that he didn't entirely understand. 

"Mm?"

Dan looked into Brian's eyes, and he did something... flickery with his tongue, as Brian's hips stuttered forward.

"Just fucking look at you," Brian said. "God, you look like you were born to suck cock. Like this is what you were created for. Fuck, I'm going to cum down your throat. Is that what you want, my filthy little cock slut? You want to swallow my cum down?"

Dan nodded, and he was slurping louder, beginning to bob his head faster, as Brian's thick cock seemed to almost split him open.

And then Brian was holding on to Dan's hair, forcing Dan's nose right up against his belly, and he was just... jerking his hips forward, fucking Dan's face with abandon.

Brian's cock swelled, began to throb, and then it was spitting cum into Dan's mouth, and Dan was swallowing it, drooling a little bit of it out, and it was... well, it was slimy and gross, because it was cum, but it was also kind of perfect, as he clung to Brian's hips, letting Brian's cock gradually go soft in his mouth.

"Fuck," Brian said, and his voice was rough, his breathing ragged. "Fuck, Dan...."

Dan let Brian's cock slide out of his mouth, and he looked up at Brian, and made a big show of licking his lips.

Brian shuddered again, and his spent cock twitched.

Dan grinned a bit in spite of himself.

... he could enjoy being a tease sometimes, couldn't he?

What was the point of doing this type of thing, if not to take the maximum amount of enjoyment out of it?

And then... god, fuck, Brian was forcing a leg between Dan's legs, and it was... it was pressing Dan's cock against his own thigh, Brian's shin right up between Dan's legs.

"Straddle me," said Brian. "My leg, I mean. Straddle it."

"Right,' said Dan, and he was shifting.

It was... it was, frankly, kind of uncomfortable - the cup was digging into him, which was more than a bit unpleasant, but the rest of it was... it was good, in its own way.

Here he was, in his full rock star get up (well, most of his rock star get up, albeit disheveled), and he was... humping someones leg.

He was holding on to Brian's hips, and his own hips were already beginning to grind forward, bearing down on it.

He pressed his face into Brian's stomach, and Brian had his hands on the back of Dan's head, and then he was forcing Dan's head back, and Dan was staring up into Brian's face, as he ground down against Brian's shin, and he was still clutching at Brian. 

They were... they were looking each other in the face, and Brian's eyes were holding Dan in place like a goddamn snake.

Dan would have to ask for the secret of doing that, some day.

But right now, god, all he wanted to do was keep riding Brian's leg, he just wanted... fuck, he wanted to keep being embarrassed, he wanted to keep feeling Brian's fingers yanking on his hair.

"Everyone out there thinks that you're some big tough guy, huh?"

Dan... doubted that, but he wasn't going to poke that button right now.

He just moaned, and he nodded.

"You want to cum, don't you? Imagine if they could all see you, their hero, humping my leg like an animal. That's all you are, isn't it? You're just a horny animal."

Brian did something... jiggly with his leg, and Dan shuddered, forcing his hips further forward, and he was trying not to bite into Brian's leg, because that wouldn't be appreciated.

He was half tempted to lie flat on his back, ask Brian for... something.

A foot?

He didn't fucking know right now, but he didn't want to stop.

Maybe he'd ask for it next time.

Fuck, he didn't want there to be a next time, he didn't want this to ever _stop_ , he wanted it to keep up and keep up, he wanted to stay suspended in this lovely moment forever.

"I can see you spacing out," Brian said, and he gave Dan's hair a rough yank, which made Dan's eyes roll back into his head, as his hips stuttered harder. "You're just a horny mess. You want to cum. You'll do anything to cum, won't you?"

Dan nodded.

Another, harder yank.

"I want to hear you say it," said Brian, his tone sharply.

"I'll... I'll do anything to cum," Dan stuttered out.

"Beg me," Brian said.

"Please," Dan said, and his voice was rough. "Please, let me cum. Please, make me cum. Make me cum just like this, please Brian, please, I need it so badly, please, please...."

Dan's fingers were digging into Brian's hips, and Brian was going to end up with bruises at this rate, but it was fine, it was all fine, it was all so fucking fine, nothing mattered, just the things that Brian was doing with his leg.

"Do it," Brian said. "Cum like a dirty animal. Cum in your pants, cum on my leg, do it, do it, you fucking slut, do it!"

And Dan... Dan thrust his hips forward a few more times, and then he was throwing his head back, and he was cumming, his cock twitching and throbbing, shooting cum into his underwear, into his spandex, and he was going to have to get it washed, he was going to have to get everything washed, but that was fine, everything was fine, this was all fucking fine.

And then Dan flopped back, panting.

Brian had let go of his hair, thank fuck.

"You okay?"

Brian sounded faintly worried.

Dan gave a weary thumbs up.

“We should change,” Brian said. 

“In a sec,” Dan mumbled. 

“Good orgasm?”

“Fuckin’... fantastic,” Dan said, still dazed.

He was going to need to eat something soon, but for now… he was gonna lie here, catch his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
